warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nature
We could use some more information about what exactly results in looting the different types of monster nests. I suspect that you can actually get a new spell from any kind of monster nest, rarely, but I'm not entirely sure. I also don't know if the gold and mana rewards for looting them are fixed, or random within a certain range. Here are some of the units I've gained from looting nests: *Seasoned Goblin Spearmen from Goblin Village *Greater Earth Elemental from Elemental Portal *Bearman from Hermit Shack *Ghosts from Old Crypt *Shadow of Vendral from Dragon Nest Anything to add? LTK 70 09:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Just now I got a unit of Trolls from a Ratmen Hole. WHAT. (Also, a Lesser Weakness spell from a Lost Caravan.) LTK 70 20:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not 100%, but I think Elemental Portals can give you any creature unit, and Old Crypts can give you ANY undead. I've gotten crazy stuff like Krolm's Housecarls from them before. Uncleaner 07:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Exactly, Krolm's Housecarls were a unit I received as well. If you could really get any creature unit, we'd be seeing a lot more variety, but as I recall I've only received a Greater Earth Elemental from an Elemental Portal. Are there any other units you received from a portal? LTK 70 08:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : My bad, I meant elite units. : Lets see, from Old Cypts I've gotten Ancient Liches and Dracoliches, and Greater Fire Elementals and Treewardens from Portals. So anything elite seems to be fair game at least. Uncleaner 01:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : That can't be right, because I've received Ghosts once and Trolls twice from a nest, and they're both Advanced units. Besides, I don't think that the designations Weak, Common, Advanced and Elite are in any way internalized in the game. They don't relate to the unit's stats, anyhow. : Yesterday I did see a Bearman spawn from a Bear Den, so I've added that to the list as well. I haven't been able to verify that an Old Crypt actually spawns Vampires, because I only remember finding them on two occasions: Once it spawned nothing and gave me Ghosts, and once I found it on an alternate plane and there was a unit of Vampires standing on it. I don't remember seeing any Goblin Villages in any recent games either, so I may have made that one up. Do you have any extra info on this? LTK 70 09:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : I'm just talking about the elemental portals and old crypts. Everything I've gotten out of those has been elite, so it seems to be the theme. : Haven't noticed if old crypts actually spawn vampires, but I have gotten elder vampires from them as loot. : And I've haven't seen a goblin village, just neutral monster cities so far. Uncleaner 03:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to butt in on this conversation, but I have gotten "Summon Fire Elemental" spells from a variety of monster spawners, I can't remember all of them but I definately did get one from a Magic Thicket at least once; i can't tell you for sure any others, but the lowest teir spawner I think I have gotten the spell from is a Hermits Shack or whatever it is called. I also have noticed other spells from other spawners, but this is the only one i can think of off the top of my head that i know for sure both the spell and the spawner.VoidedWarranty 22:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Side note, I have also gotten dracoliches from elemental portals.VoidedWarranty 22:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC)